


Maudits Silmarils : maudits bonus du livre 1

by Dilly



Series: Maudits silmarils [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Football | Soccer, Gen, Het, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection de bonus pour la fanfiction "Maudits silmarils". Quinzième bonus : Le sauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toy Story 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit bonus cracké au chapitre 41, « Antisocial » !

**Toy story**

 

La petite main fit s'agiter la figurine de combat articulée représentant Fingon, un guerrier aux bras et cuisses musclés, aux cheveux noirs nattés.  
  
« Maedhros, je dois te couper la main pour te détacher ! », dit la figurine avec la voix d'enfant.  
  
L'autre main bougea la figurine de Maedhros.  
  
« Non Fingon, ne me coupe pas la main ! »  
  
« Si il le faut mon cousin ! »  
  
« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »  
  
La figurine de Fingon donna un coup d'épée censé représenter la mutilation. Puis l'enfant leva le jouet de Maedhros, lui dévissa la main droite, et le repositionna devant Fingon.  
  
« AAAAH, ma main ! », s'exclama Maedhros. « J'ai mal ! J'ai trop mal ! »  
  
Un aigle alors vint du ciel, et l'enfant écarta les jambes des deux figurines d'elfes pour les faire monter sur son dos.  
  
« Thorondor, emmène nous à Mithrim, dans ma maison ! »  
  
L'aigle vola jusqu'au lit de la chambre d'enfant. La figurine de Fingon descendit de l'aigle et prit celle de Maedhros qu'elle coucha sous le drap.  
  
« Voilà, nous sommes dans ma maison », dit Fingon en remontant le drap. « Dors bien. »  
  
La figurine de Maedhros, entre un index et un pouce, tourna la tête.  
  
Une voix d'adulte se fit alors entendre dans le couloir.  
  
« Ecthelion ? Nous allons bientôt dîner. Il faut que tu descendes. »  
  
L'enfant lâcha ses figurines.  
  
« Mamil ! »  
  
Il s'élança vers sa mère et serra ses bras autour de sa taille, pressa sa tête contre son ventre.  
  
« Ecthelion... Ne me serre pas si fort », dit la femme.  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Alors il éleva la tête, les yeux fermés, comme quelqu'un voulant offrir son visage à la chaleur et à la lumière du soleil. Sa mère se baissa et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
Puis l'enfant courut vers son lit et prit sa figurine de Fingon.  
  
« Fingon peut manger avec nous ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
Fanalossë fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Hé bien... »  
  
« C'est mon meilleur ami ! », expliqua Ecthelion.  
  
« Bon. D'accord. »  


* * *

  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Kôrma de la Source couchait son fils. A côté de l'enfant, il y avait la figurine de Fingon, elle aussi bordée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas inventer comme jouets de nos jours », dit-il ensuite à sa femme.  
  
« Tu as vu celle de Maedhros avec la main qui se dévisse ? », répondit Fanalossë. « Je suis sûre que c'est une idée d'Egalmoth. »  
  
« Le pire, c'est qu'il paraît que ça a un succès fou auprès des enfants... »  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Toy story 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus crack au chapitre 43 ("La philosophie"). Nécessite aussi d'avoir lu le bonus précédent.

**Toy Story 2**

 

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé quand je suis allé à Vinyamar... », dit Maglor en entrant dans la chambre de son frère aîné.  
  
« Quoi donc ? », demanda Maedhros.  
  
« Nous », répondit le musicien.  
  
Il posa les figurines représentant les princes et princesses de la maison de Finwë sur la table ; Maedhros laissa son livre et se mit à observer les jouets.  
  
« Par Ilúvatar... »  
  
« Je les ai trouvées au marché. Bien sûr je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai acheté toute la collection. »  
  
« Il y a Aredhel... Et moi ! », constata le prince d'Himring.  
  
Il prit sa figurine dans la main gauche, et la considéra.  
  
« Ce n'est pas très ressemblant. »  
  
« Regarde la main droite. Elle se dévisse. »  
  
« Ils ont osé... », dit Maedhros en haussant un sourcil amusé.  
  
« Ne te plains pas, il paraît que la tienne est l'une de celles qui se vend le mieux... Mais la plus populaire, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, est sans aucun doute celle du Vaillant Fingon, le prince courageux qui n'a peur de rien. »  
  
« Cela ne m'étonne guère. »  
  
Il chercha du regard la figurine de Fingon, et la reconnut tout de suite, avec ses nattes brunes ornées de stries jaunes. Un léger sourire courba ses lèvres.  
  
« Elle est plus réussie que la mienne. Mais... Pourquoi a-t-elle un petit arc-en-ciel sous la semelle gauche ? »  
  
« Je crois que c'est la marque de fabrique. Le blason de l'Arche Céleste. »  
  
« On dirait que Turgon aime bien ce genre de choses... un peu... »  
  
« Chochottes. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Bon. Je vais aller prendre un bain. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi sale qu'un orc. »  
  
« Et les figurines ? », s'enquit Maedhros.  
  
« Je viendrai les reprendre plus tard. »  
  
Maglor sortit de la chambre et referma la porte.  
  
Son frère aîné resta immobile quelques secondes, la figurine de Fingon toujours dans sa main gauche, songeur. Il approcha sa main droite de la représentation de Fingon (sa main mécanique, qui avait elle aussi à l'intérieur un petit arc-en-ciel gravé sur l'une des pièces en métal, mais cela il l'ignorait). Il avait calé la figurine de Maedhros à l'intérieur.  
  
Et aussi extraordinaires que cela puisse sembler, les figurines se mirent à parler, dans les mains de l'impressionnant seigneur aux cheveux roux.  
  
« Maitimo... Je suis venu te voir... car j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. »  
  
Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. Les deux mains vacillèrent légèrement – celle de chair, et celle de métal.  
  
« Oui, je t'écoute, Findekáno. »  
  
« Je t'aime Maitimo, et je t'ai toujours aimé. »  
  
La figurine de Maedhros se raidit.  
  
« Alors je me demandais... si tu m'aimais toi aussi... Et si pouvions être tous les deux. »  
  
Le jouet de Maedhros se tourna, comme si il baissait les yeux et jouait avec ses pieds.  
  
« Je ne sais pas... », répondit-il avec une indifférence affectée, d'une voix pleine de coquetterie.  
  
« C'est ce que je pensais. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer davantage, mon cousin. Pardonne-moi. »  
  
Le jouet de Fingon s'éloigna. Une lueur mouillée passa dans les yeux du vrai Maedhros ; la figurine le représentant vola jusqu'à celle de son cousin, et se collant à lui, l'embrassa avec un bruit sonore.  
  
« Non Findekáno, je t'aime moi aussi ! Je t'aime tellement... Et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi. »  
  
Maedhros bougea les bras articulés de sa figurine afin qu'elle puisse enlacer celle de Fingon.  
  
« Oh Maitimo, tu es doué ! »  
  
« Je me suis beaucoup entraîné avec mes écuyers. »  
  
Les deux figurines roulèrent sur le bureau.  
  
« Rha, pourquoi on ne peut pas enlever ses vêtements ? », pesta Maedhros.  
  
Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans la représentation de son fantasme. Un bruit de souffle coupé s'était fait entendre derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Et devant elle, il y avait le visage horrifié de Maglor.  
  
« Je le savais ! », s'exclama le musicien, pâle.  
  
  


 


	3. Les rapports conjugaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus au livre 1. Chronologiquement parlant, la scène se déroule au début du livre II.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous rendez malade pour cette fille », dit Ecthelion à Orodreth. « Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel. »  
  
« Vous plaisantez ? », s'exclama l'elfe blond. « Son visage... »  
  
« Donc vous ne l'aimez que pour son physique ? », coupa Ecthelion.  
  
« Sa beauté ne durera point », dit Belin, citant un proverbe humain.  
  
« Mais si justement, elle sera toujours comme elle est », répondit Orodreth.  
  
« J'avais oublié... », gémit le jeune homme.  
  
« Comme c'est superficiel ! », pesta Ecthelion. « Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas, tous, à courir après des femmes écervelées, juste parce qu'elles ont des cheveux brillants et deux poches de graisse sur la poitrine. »  
  
« Vous dites cela parce que vous n'êtes jamais tombé amoureux. »  
  
« Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux d'une femme de ce genre. »  
  
« Et comment devrait être la femme idéale pour vous ? »  
  
« Elle doit savoir se battre, et ne pas passer son temps à broder ou à s'enduire de pommade à la rose ! Elle ne doit pas cancaner, ne doit pas avoir une trop grosse poitrine, être musclée et... Autant dire qu'elle n'existe pas ! »  
  
Orodreth eut un petit rire médisant.  
  
« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à épouser votre écuyer. »  
  
Les sourcils d'Ecthelion se haussèrent. Sa réponse fut inattendue.  
  
« Hé bien figurez-vous que je préférerais encore l'épouser lui qu'une de ces mijaurées que vous appréciez tant ! »

Belin redressa la tête brusquement.  
  
« C'est vrai messire ? Vous voudriez bien m'prendr' pour époux ? »  
  
« Ne sortez pas les mots de leur contexte. »  
  
« Et si on était mariés messire, on s'donnerait des basers ? »  
  
« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! De toute façon on n'est pas mariés ! »  
  
« On aurait des rapports conjugaux ? »  
  
« Hein ? Mais d'où vous sortez ce mot ? », s'étonna Ecthelion en rougissant.  
  
« J'ai entendu un elfe dire ça une fois messire, que sa femme ne voulait plus avoir de rapports conjugaux avec lui. »  
  
« Oh. Mais pour revenir à notre sujet, je vous rappelle que ce n'était qu'une boutade. Et puis, même si on était mariés, je tiens à dire que je ne veux pas faire la fille ! Je n'aime pas les filles. »  
  
« Comme vous voulez messire. Ça n'm'dérange point de faire la fille. »  
  
Orodreth se prit la tête dans les mains.

 

 


	4. La patinoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit bonus en attendant le prochain chapitre...

Prompt de [](http://soleil-ambrien.livejournal.com/profile)[ **soleil_ambrien**](http://soleil-ambrien.livejournal.com/) [sur Tumblr](http://petitedilly.tumblr.com/post/91190735976/une-fanfic-ecthelion-belin-iceskating-une-fanfic) : "Une fanfic Ecthelion/Belin iceskating !! Une fanfic Silmarillion en général et du patinage !!"  
  


* * *

 

**La patinoire**

 

 

Le bassin gelé, transformé en patinoire, était essentiellement fréquenté par des Sindar et de jeunes Noldor. De nombreuses lanternes avaient été suspendues aux arbres qui l’entouraient pour donner à l’endroit un aspect plus chaleureux.  
  
Idril se surprit à regarder avec envie les gens qui y patinaient. Ils avaient l’air de tant s’amuser que cela ne réussit pas à lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.  
  
« C’est dommage », fit Turgon avec un petit sourire, « vu que tu ne veux pas mettre de chaussures… Tu ne peux pas non plus mettre de patins. »  
  
« J’ai froid aux pieds, père. »  
  
« Tu m’étonnes ! »  
  
Pendant que le roi et sa fille échangeaient des répliques acerbes, assis sur un côté de la piste, Belin regardait les lames de ses bottines avec appréhension.  
  
« Je n’en ai jamais fait messire… Et je comprends point comment t’on pourrait tenir debout là dessus. »  
  
« Je vais vous montrer », dit Ecthelion. « Tenez-vous à moi. »  
  
Belin se leva, et ils s’engagèrent ensemble sur le bassin glacé, bras dessus bras dessous, les joues rendues rouges par le froid.  
  
« Maintenant tenez-moi juste la main », dit l’elfe.  
  
L’humain s’exécuta, et ils commencèrent à avancer lentement, par petits glissement lents. Constatant que tout allait bien, ils échangèrent un sourire.  
  
Soudain, une tornade étincelante les frôla : c’était Glorfindel qui avait glissé à toute allure, vêtu de blanc et de diamants. L’elfe blond tendit en arrière la jambe gauche, comme un danseur, puis fit un triple salto.  
  
Belin n’en croyait pas ses yeux… Comment était-il possible d’arriver à faire ça ?  
  
« Il pourrait éviter de se donner en spectacle », bougonna Ecthelion.

 

 

 

 


	5. Spécial Coupe du Monde

Univers alternatif contemporain... Drabble écrit pendant la Coupe du Monde 2014, sur une [idée de Shinzon](http://petitedilly.tumblr.com/post/89073840221/je-sais-pas-si-tu-vois-la-pub-pour-les-crackers-belin).

 

* * *

 

Eric de La Fontaine et son colocataire, Belin Leblond, étaient assis dans leur canapé pour une de leurs traditionnelles soirées foot.

L’état du salon laissait à désirer. Des trophées d’escrime décoraient les étagères, ainsi qu’une “Baguette d’Or”, mais la table basse et le sol étaient jonchés de canettes de bière vides, d’emballages signés KFC ainsi que de miettes de chips.

"BUUUT !!!", hurlèrent soudain les deux jeunes hommes.

Cinq minutes était tout ce qu’il restait à l’équipe de France pour marquer et se qualifier pour la suite de la Coupe… Emportés par la joie, ils s’empoignèrent [comme les joueurs](http://petitedilly.tumblr.com/post/89077672066/theroguefeminist-c2ndy2c1d-coelasquid), se mirent à se caresser le haut du corps et à s’embrasser… un peu partout. Y compris sur les lèvres.

Mais quand Eric sentit que Belin continuait à l’embrasser sur la bouche alors que lui avait cessé, il le repoussa brusquement.

"Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Je suis pas un pédé !"

 

 


	6. Le canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus au chapitre 48. Mon défi pour cette scène a été de faire parler tous les membres de la Table ronde.

**Le canon**

 

« Cette discrimination à l'égard des femmes minces, ça commence à devenir insupportable ! », s'exclama Aredhel.  
  
« Et pourquoi donc ? », demanda Turgon.  
  
« Les femmes de cette ville qui ont des cuisses minces se font railler par les machistes noldorins ! Ils semblent penser que nous nous devons de ressembler à toutes ces statues aux membres épais qui ornent les frontons ! »  
  
« C'est vrai que c'est un peu ridicule, cette mode des grosses cuisses », acquiesça Galdor, qui était un Sinda.  
  
« Pourquoi cela ? », demanda le roi. « Je trouve que c'est des plus esthétiques. »  
  
« Hum... Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu oublies qu'Elenwë n'avait pas de grosses cuisses ! », répliqua sa soeur.  
  
Le visage de Turgon se colora.  
  
« Oui mais Elenwë ce n'était pas la même chose... », marmonna-t-il.  
  
« Franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème », déclara Egalmoth. « Les goûts ne se décident pas... Tant pis si certaines se sentent dédaignées et blessées dans leur amour propre. »  
  
« Au contraire ! » s'exclama la Blanche Dame des Noldor. « Les goûts sont soumis à toutes sortes d'influence. Et ce canon des grosses cuisses n'est qu'une manière de plus de contrôler le corps féminin, et donc la vie des femmes elles-mêmes ! »  
  
Salgant soupira.  
  
« Toutes ces femmes minces, moi, ça me déprime... », dit-il.  
  
« De toute façon, chacun sa morphologie », ronchonna Duilin, qui se sentait étrangement observé ou consciemment évité du regard, depuis le début de la discussion – tout le monde pensait à sa fille.  
  
Galdor hocha la tête à cette sage remarque.  
  
« Non, au fond, c'est un manque de volonté... », professa Egalmoth. « Si elles s'entretenaient et voulaient plaire aux hommes, elles arrêteraient de courir partout et surveilleraient leur alimentation. C'est bien gentil de manger des fruits et des légumes pour se faire plaisir... Mais comme on dit, il faut souffrir pour être belle ! »  
  
« Mais nous ne sommes pas des volailles qui ne vivent que dans l'attente d'être mangées ! », répondit Aredhel.  
  
Et elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.  
  
« Quel caractère... »  
  
« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... », dit alors Glorfindel. « Quand nous étions à Valinor, on vantait la beauté des femmes minces et sportives. Pourquoi cela a-t-il changé depuis que nous sommes arrivés en Beleriand ? »  
  
« Bonne question... », dit Enerdhil.  
  
Penlodh se racla la gorge.  
  
« Cela a sans doute un rapport avec la modification des conditions de vie, et l'instabilité des moyens de subsistance. Ce qui est rare et atteste d'une position sociale haute et sécurisée devient alors enviable. »  
  
Glorfindel et Rog hochèrent la tête.  
  
« L'influence du développement de la statuaire et de ses contraintes n'est aussi pas à dédaigner, je pense », poursuivit Penlodh. « Et pour ma part, je pense que la dame Aredhel a raison... »  
  
Une fois de plus, l'imagination matrimoniale de Turgon s'enflamma. Qui sait si entre lui et sa soeur...? Il ne saurait exister de meilleur beau-frère.  
  
« Bonjour », dit Ecthelion en entrant.  
  
« Vous êtes en retard. »  
  
« Mon écuyer était malade cette nuit... Alors j'ai dû m'occuper de lui », dit-il tout naturellement en posant son casque et ses armes sur la table, sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait.  
  
Le roi plissa les yeux.  
  
« Mais faites », dit-il ironiquement d'une voix douce.  
  
« Merci », répondit Ecthelion.  
  
Il acheva de s'installer, et s'aperçut que son vis-à-vis, Voronwë, le considérait avec un visage empli de pitié navrée.  
  
« Quoi ? », fit le seigneur de la Fontaine.  
  


 


	7. Divers drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trois drabbles/ficlets bonus... dont certains datent presque d'un an ? Les drabbles ont été écrits à l'occasion d 'arbres à drabbles divers.

**Néologisme**

 

«  __Flagrant_ _ , c’est  __flagrant_ _  ! Pas “fragrant” », corrigea le seigneur elfe.

« Non messire, c’est  __fragrant_ _  », s’entêta l’humain. « Et vous n’voulez point l’laissez dire, mais vous l’êtes souvent, en fragrant du lit. »

« Ah ! Et quand cela je vous prie ? »

« Quand on dort ensemble en mission, par exemple. Parfois j’croyons qu’c’est t’une pierre chaude contr’ ma cuisse, alors qu’c’est votre bêche, messire, parce qu’elle est toute fragrante. »

« Mais pourquoi vous me parlez de bêche ? », s’irrita Ecthelion. « On ne fait pas du jardinage ! »

« N’essayez point de détourner le sujet. »

« Mais j’n’essaye de détourner rien du tout ! Je comprends pas ce que vous me dites ! »

 

* * *

 

**La femme intérieure**

 

Certaines fois, Belin aimerait être la jeune fiancée d'Ecthelion dans ses rêves.

  
Quand il était travesti en Aubeline, et qu'il évoquait la maison et les cinq enfants qu'il aurait, il parlait de ses propres aspirations de jeune paysan attaché à la famille, bien sûr : trouver une femme et avoir des petiots.

Mais en même temps, il se plaisait à imaginer qu'il était vraiment Aubeline, et il était vraiment elle, ou plutôt elle était lui, ce n'était qu'une partie de lui-même qui s'exprimait à ce moment-là.

  
Parce qu'il avait bon coeur, et qu'il était tout autant capable de se mettre à leur place, il n'avait jamais vu les femmes comme des êtres différents des hommes.

 

* * *

 

**Dream on**

 

Quand Belin rentra de sa leçon d’arithmétique, il trouva le salon de l’appartement plongé dans l’obscurité.  
  
Pourtant, Ecthelion était bien là, allongé sur la banquette, les yeux ouverts, complètement immobile. L’humain tressaillit et sentit son estomac descendre quand il vit cela.  
  
« Messire Ecthelion ? »  
  
Le coeur battant, il s’approcha lentement du sofa.  
  
« Messire ? »  
  
Il baissa les yeux. Malgré son regard fixe et son immobilité, l’elfe respirait : on voyait sa poitrine se soulever, et sa narine frémir.  
  
Soulagé, Belin lui ferma les yeux.  
  
« Voilà. C’est mieux ainsi. »  
  
Puis il alla chercher un plaid constellé d’étoiles, et en recouvrit l’elfe.  
  
« Comme ça vous n’aurez point froid. »  
  
Il resta encore un instant à le regarder. C’était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu’il touche ses oreilles. Lentement, il passa l’index sur les pointes presque translucide… Ecthelion bougea. L’avait-il réveillé ? Non, il semblait plutôt marmonner des choses dans son sommeil, car ses paupières demeuraient closes.  
  
« Belin… », dit-il.  
  
« Oh messire, vous rêvez de moi ? », songea l’humain.  
  
« Belin… », répéta Ecthelion, cette foix d’une voix presque gémissante.  
  
Les mains de l’écuyer se crispèrent, et son regard se fit humide d’espérance.  
  
Ecthelion termina sa phrase, d’une voix rauque et autoritaire.  
  
« Tuez cet orc Belin ! Tuez-le !!! »

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Onanisme

**Onanisme**

 

Ecthelion était couché dans son lit, occupé à se vider l'esprit pour entrer dans les transes réparatrices du sommeil, quand il entendit une sorte de grand gémissement lascif, venu de l'autre côté de la cloison.  
  
« Belin ! Je vous entends ! », s'exclama Ecthelion.  
  
Plus aucun bruit.  
  
« Vous savez quoi ? A force de tirer dessus, elle va finir par vous rester dans la main un de ces jours ! », ajouta le seigneur elfe.  
  
« Mais c'est point d'ma faute messire », répondit la voix de Belin par delà le mur. « J'avons des pulsations. »  
  
« Des pul-sions. On dit des pul-sions. »  
  
« Quand j'veux m'endormir, j'vois des femmes nues. »  
  
Il mentait un peu. Il voyait aussi des hommes - et un en particulier.  
  
« Ça ne vous arrive jamais messire ? »  
  
« Non ! », répondit Ecthelion.  
  
Lui ne mentait pas. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir que son écuyer était en train de s'occuper de lui-même à seulement trois mètres de lui. C'était vraiment... Cela le mettait tout à fait mal à l'aise.  
  
Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

 

 


	9. What is best in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus écrit à l'occasion d'un arbre à drabbles.

** What is best in life **

 

« Des seins messire », dit l'humain d'une voix rêveuse, dans la torpeur de l'alcool. « Des seins tout pleins et doux... Moelleux, comme rien d'autre au monde. »

« Pouah ! », fait Ecthelion. « Comment vous pouvez être attiré par ça ! La plupart du temps, ça ne ressemble à rien... Ce n'est intéressant que quand on est petit. Pour qu'on pose la tête dessus. »

« Messire, vous n'savez point ce qui est bon dans la vie. »

« Si. L'ivresse du combat. Suivre son capitaine, au péril de sa vie. Verser son sang pour sauver ses compagnons. Faire un bras de fer avec Fingon Astaldo. Ecouter un récital donné par Maglor à la Voix Puissante. Aiguiser son épée contre... »

« Bla bla bla bla », coupe Belin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre de ce drabble est un clin d'oeil à une scène célèbre d'un célèbre film qu'Ecthelion apprécierait sûrement.


	10. L'Appel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, écrit en novembre 2014 sur un arbre à drabbles.

 

**L'appel**

 

Les yeux brillants, Belin ne peut s'empêcher de regarder furtivement le renflement conséquent qui déforme le haut du pantalon du seigneur elfe, sous sa ceinture.  
  
« Non mais vous gênez pas ! », s'exclame Ecthelion, le feu lui montant aux joues.  
  
« Mais Messire, comment qu'j'pourrais point regarder ! C't'est comme un cadeau qui attend qu'on l'déballe... »  
  
« Non mais ça va pas ! Et puis j'en ai marre d'vos métaphores délirantes ! »  
  
« Ce n'est point d'délire, messire. Il s'sent tout comprimé. Il veut prendre l'air, et qu'on s'occupe de lui. »  
  
« Parce qu'il vous parle, peut-être ?! »  
  
« Oui messire. A bouger comme ça, c'est comme si m'faisait t'un signe. »

 

 


	11. La braguette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite du drabble précédent. Ecrit en février 2015 sur un arbre à drabbles.

**La braguette**

 

Cette aventure n'avait jusque là rien de palpitant, lorsque Belin fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit, et ce par une voix semblant très proche. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre sous la tente. Seulement lui et Ecthelion, semblant profondément endormi.

L'humain regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois. Il avait dû rêver.

« Belin... Belin ! »

Il sursauta. On aurait presque dit... Que la voix venait de Messire. Mais ce dernier dormait toujours. Ses lèvres étaient closes... Et ce n'était pas son timbre de voix.

« Plus bas ! », chuchota la voix.

Le regard de l'écuyer descendit : le beau visage de l'elfe, puis son cou, sur lequel saillait la pomme d'Adam, sa sous-tunique de voyage grise et argentée, la braguette de son pantalon...

La braguette de son pantalon. Qui n'était plus fermée par les lacets habituels, mais par le même ruban de soie que l'on utilise pour fermer les paquets cadeaux.

« Ce n'est point possible ! », s'étonna Belin. « La braguette de Messire ne peut point m'parler ! »

« Et pourtant si Belin... Car je pense beaucoup à vous. »

Belin rougit.

« Non, j'n'pense point. »

« Mais si. Ne me voyez-vous pas, lorsque nous prenons notre bain ensemble ? Comme je suis rose et gonflé... Et que parfois je me dresse... Telle une flèche, pointant vers l'objet de son désir : vous. »

« C't'e vrai qu'Messire est fragrant, parfois quand j'sommes desnudé. Ou quand j'dors tout contr' lui. Mais j'n'pense point qu'il veut t'avoir des rapports conjugaux avec moi. »

« En estes-vous si sûr ? »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'hab', tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !
> 
> J'en profite aussi pour dire que je vais publier les drabbles sur l'univers alternatif dans un recueil séparé, mais toujours dans la même "série".


	12. Le chagrin d'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus au chapitre 49. La scène se passe après que Meleth ait quitté Belin - voir ici :  
> http://petite-dilly.livejournal.com/1729149.html  
> Ecthelion essaye de le consoler...

 

**Le chagrin d'amour**

 

 

Ecthelion ne comprenait pas du tout qu'on puisse se mettre dans un tel état pour une fille.

« Mais l'amour, c'est nul ! Il faut mûrir, un petit peu ! »

Belin essuya une nouvelle larme, mais une autre coula dans son infusion.

« Et arrêtez de pleurer ! » s'exclama Ecthelion. « Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Et en plus ça se trouve elle n'est sortie avec vous que pour rendre jaloux le Ménestrel ! »

Le chevalier de la Fontaine était fier de cet argument qui allait sans aucun doute consoler son ami. Mais étrangement, l'effet fut contraire : les pleurs de Belin redoublèrent d'intensité. L'elfe devait trouver autre chose.

« Et puis franchement, physiquement parlant, vous n'étiez pas du tout au même niveau ! », ajouta-t-il.

« Oui je sais messire », bredouilla Belin. « Meleth était beaucoup plus belle que moi. »

« Mais non, c'est le contraire ! »

« Je ne crois point... »

« Franchement, je ne la trouvais pas très musclée pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans une tannerie. En plus une fille qui ne joue que d'un seul instrument ! Si l'on peut appeler ça un instrument : du xylophone. Un enfant de six ans... »

« Mais j'n'sortais point t'avec elle parce qu'elle jouoit du xénophone », se lamenta Belin.

« Encore heureux ! »

« La vérité c'est qu'personne n'm'aime messire », bafouilla le jeune homme, le nez bouché. « Elle j'croyions qu'elle m'aimoit moi, mais elle n'm'aimoit point pour moi. »

« Hein ? »

 

 

 


	13. Maudit Koh Lanta Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et si Maudit Silmarils était un jeu de télé réalité ?

**Maudit Koh Lanta Survivor**

**(extrait)**

 

*voix de Denis Brogniart*

"Les relations d'Ecthelion avec les autres membres de l'équipe des Rouges ne se sont pas améliorées. Ses accès de colère et son caractère taciturne n'aident pas à son intégration."

Ecthelion, en train de couper une noix de coco avec une machette : - De toute façon, c'est tous des hypocrites. A part Belin.

*roucoulement de chouette ironique de la jungle ajoutée en régie*

Ecthelion  ne décolère pas. Et Belin est bien le seul qui semble trouver grâce aux yeux de l'irascible escrimeur.

*zoom du caméraman sur Egalmoth*

\- Ah ils sont encore partis tous les deux dans la forêt… Moi j'ai l'esprit ouvert, hein… Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Egalmoth ne semble pas s'inquiéter de cette alliance improbable entre l'intransigeance d'Ecthelion et la douceur amicale de Belin. Sur le camp des Rouges, c'est lui qui tire les ficelles.

*plan sur Egalmoth faisant la sieste dans son hamac*

\- Quoi ? Eliminer Ecthelion ? Mais pourquoi je chercherais à faire éliminer quelqu'un que tout le monde déteste ?”


	14. Le massage

**Le massage**

 

« Encore... Plus... », souffle Ecthelion, nu sur son lit. 

Les mains humaines, enduites d'huile, s'appliquent de plus belle à pétrir les épaules et le dos brisés de courbatures.

« Ooh, ça fait tellement de bien... », gémit l'elfe.

Un sourire de fière satisfaction se dessine sur le visage de l'écuyer.

« C'est vrai messire ? ça vous fait du bien quand j'vous touche comme ça ? »

« Oh oui », siffle plaintivement l'autre.

Les joues rouges, Belin atteint le bas du dos, qu'il presse fortement de ses mains chaudes.

«  Oui, comme ça... Mais plus bas... »

Belin fait descendre ses mains, _plus bas_ , et masse.

Ecthelion sursaute.

« J'ai dit plus bas, pas à l'intérieur !! »

« Mais c't'en trois dimensions messire, faut bien que j'huile tous les côtés ! »

 

 


	15. Le sauna

**Le sauna**

 

Turgon exultait, tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec Penlodh vers la cabane de bois.

« Je n'arrive plus à apprécier ce climat », dit le roi, « mais un bon sauna... Quelle merveilleuse idée ! »  
  
Son ministre eut un sourire d'approbation pour cet enthousiasme.  
  
Ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres quand Ecthelion et Belin sortirent brutalement de la cabane de bois, complètement nus, et se mirent à se rouler dans la neige en poussant des cris guerriers.  
  
Ou quelque chose du genre.  
  
« Finalement Penlodh... Je crois que je vais me contenter de mon bain minéralisé aux thermes. »

 


End file.
